Little Factory of Horrors
by indxles
Summary: It was the trip of a lifetime. Oh what a tragedy it was, that such dreadfully deadly accidents keep happening, to both the children, and their parents. [ I SUCK AT SUMMARIES I'M SORRY. RATED M FOR GORE ]
1. 5 Lucky Children

**_A/N:_** This most likely going to be horrible because I'm not used to writing like this and such. I do more of flat out zombies killing people, not _people_ killing people (unless your Lizzie Samuels, but that's another story for another day.) Also I'm fairly new to this fandom. But I'm really nervous about this so, here goes nothing! ^w^

* * *

_**This** is a story of an ordinary little boy named Charlie Bucket. _

_He was not faster, or stronger, or more clever than other children. His family was not rich or powerful or well-connected; in fact, they barely had enough to eat._

_Charlie was the luckiest unluckiest boy in the world. _

**_He just didn't know it yet._**

* * *

**_Düsseldorf, Germany_**

_**"****The first ticket was found today, by a boy who goes by the name of Augustus Gloop. The young boy ****claims to have found the ticket in middle of eating**__** the bar, after taking a bite out of the ticket. As they say, one down; four to go!" **_

**_Buckinghamshire, England _**

_**"The second golden ticket was found, by a young girl named Veruca Salt. Her father claims to have his factory workers switch from shelling peanuts to shelling the wrappers to shelling the wrappers from wonka bars. The ticket was within three days, and given to the girl. Who will the other lucky ticket finders be, and where will the come from next?" **_

_**Atlanta, Georgia**_

_**"Ladies and gentlemen, we have our first American ticket winner! The ticket was found by Miss Violet Beauregard. The girl is the Jr. World Champion gum chewer, and switched from gum to chocolate. Thus, the competition hardens, and the race is truly on. Who will the finders of the last two tickets be?" **_

_**Denver, Colorado "**_

_**This just in. The fourth ticket has been found by a boy, Mike Teavee. Mike claims he only had to buy one bar by analyzing both the Nikkei Index and the datecodes of the other ticket finds, offset by the weather that day, and then calculating the location of the next ticket, thus requiring him to purchase only a single Wonka Bar. With only one ticket left, the pressure is on!"** _

* * *

_**The**_ weather was quiet cold that day, to Charlie's recollection. The five children, along with their guardians, were there quiet a while at that, giving Charlie enough time to analyze the "competition." The girl who stood next to him, he couldn't remember the name. She was the one that one the second day, that's for sure, and she began asking her father to make the time go faster. She was as just as rotten, if not worse, then how she behaved on TV. _Great._

The heavy boy who stood next to him, was eating a chocolate bar. While his mother spoke with enthusiasm, in a language Charlie couldn't quiet understand. At one point, the mother caught his stare, and Charlie's face turn red, mumbling an apology under his breath, and looked to his feet. Trying to get his mind off his already bad encounter, he turned to his grandpa.

"Do you think Mr. Wonka will remember you?" Grandpa Joe shrugged, and smiled.

"S'hard to say...it's been many, many years..."

Charlie nodded, and turned his attention to the girl with her mother, who was chewing gum. She was the won from the states, right? He saw her mother say something to her, and she smirked and nodded. The boy on the end had his hands in his pockets, and was staring at the factory, a very bored expression on his face.

It wasn't very hard to tell that the girls despised each other, hardly even saying a word to each other yet. The boy on the end, held a questioning glare at both of them, and the German boy remained fixated on his chocolate bar. Suddenly, Wonka's voice echoed through out the courtyard.

_**"Please enter."**_ He spoke, as the gates opened. Everyone rushed forward, well, except for Charlie. It couldn't be goo to where out his grandfather before the tour had even begun. The children continued to run forward, before reaching large metal gate-like doors.

_** "Dear Visitors! It is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory! And who am I? Well..."**_

The gates opened, and Charlie beamed, excited to see the great chocolate man. Instead, the gates opened, and before them was a...puppet theater. Perky music began to play, and the puppets began to sing.

"_Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! The amazing chocolatier! Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! Everybody give a cheer! He's modest, clever, and so smart, He can barely restrain it! With so much generosity, there is no way to contain it! To contain it! To contain it! To contain to contain to contain!" _

There was a break, with only instruments, as the puppets continued to spin. Every child's expression held the same "What the hell?" expression, and the puppets continued.

_"Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! He's the one that you're about to meet! Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! He's a genius who just can't be beat! The magician and the chocolate wiz, the best darn guy who ever lived! Willy Wonka here he is!" _

It appeared the the show was over, and the puppets cheered as fireworks went off. Only...the fireworks set the puppets ablaze, and the puppets continued to sing, turning the bubbly scene into a nightmarish show. No one spoke a word, just stared at the theater with confusion. And then there was giggling, at the end of the line by Veruca and her father. At first Charlie had thought it was Veruca's father, but alas it was no other than Willy Wonka himself.

_**"Well, wasn't that just great!? I was worried it was gettin' a lil dodgy in the middle part, but then that finally!"**_

There's more giggling and Charlie scoots himself a little closer to his grandfather. Wonka heads up to the puppet stage, and the girl with the gum finally breaks the silence.

"Who're _you_?" Instead of Mr. Wonka answering Charlie's grandpa does.

"Why _he's Willy Wonka_!" There's more silence, and Charlie stares in awe.

"Really?" And then **more** silence. All Mr. Wonka does is stare at the children, a _way_ too happy grin on his face. Mr. Wonka once again breaks the silence, with quiet the phrase.

"_**Good morning Starshine! The Earth says, hello!**_"

Grandpa Joe looks down at Charlie with a questioning look, and Charlie returns it. The other kids are looking just as confused, and the two kids at the end look _disappointed. _Yet, another pause and only silence fills it. Mr. Wonka pulls multiple cards from his cloak, and begins to read.

_**"Dear guests. Greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand!"**_

He looks up, and no one budges, so he continues to read on.

_** "My name is Willy**_** Wonka." **He giggles and for once, there's not a long pause.

"Then shouldn't you be _up there_?" The girl next to Charlie asks, pointing to the burnt throne sitting on the theater, which was still ablaze.

_**"...Well I couldn't very well watch the show from up there now, could I little girl?" **_

His grandpa suddenly speaks up, stepping towards the stage a little.

"Mr Wonka! I don't know if you remember me, but I used to _work_ here in the factory."

Charlie beams with pride, seeing as the girl next to him is actually paying attention, and looks /somewhat/ impressed.

_**"Were you on of those spies who everyday tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copy cat candy making cads?"**_

His grandpa almost looked offended by the statement, yet he answered his question, the slightest amount of hurt in his voice.

"Why **no** sir."

Wonka's facial expression lightens up.

_** "Well then wonderful! Welcome back! Let's get a move on,**_** kids." **Everyone instantly scurried up the stage, eager to get inside the /hopefully/ warm factory. The fat German boy spoke for the first time this trip, his words difficult to understand through the food in his mouth.

"Don't you vant to know our **_names_**?" Wonka didn't turn or look at the boy, and continued to walk through the flaming puppet theater.

_**"Can't imagine how it would matter."** _Charlie once again shares a look with his grandfather, who offers his a smile.

_**"Come quickly! Far too much too see."**_The heavy metal gates begin to close behind them, and for a moment, the group is in darkness, only the eerie light on the walls. Wonka pulled away quiet the thick and dusty curtain, and the group was back in light. As Charlie had hoped, the factory was warm. In fact, it was hot. Wonka began to take off his coat, not turning to see if everyone was still following.

_**"Throw your coats anywhere."**_Everyone took of their coats, some tossed them, some carefully set them down, either way, the did as the man had instructed. A man, the fourth golden ticket winner's father spoke up as he unzipped his jacket.

"Mr. Wonka? Sure is toasty in here..."

_**"Wha-? Oh yeah, I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold!"**_"For the first time this trip, Charlie spoke up.

"Who're the workers?" The man turned to face the boy, a warm smile on his face.

_** "All in good time, my**_** boy."** Charlie beamed, and Mr. Wonka continued to walk on. Suddenly the gum chewer, latched herself onto the man, who gasped in horror, attempting to pry her off. "Mr Wonka! I'm Violet Beauregard!" She chomped her gum, and Mr. Wonka stood, staring at the child with horror.

_**"Oh...I don't**_** care."**The blonde looked slightly hurt by his words but continued on. "

Well, you **should care.** Because_ I'm_ the girl whose gonna win the special prize at the end."

The boy next to him rolled his eyes, and the other girl at the front balled her hands into fists.

_**"Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is**_** key."**The blonde turned to her mother who gave her a rewarding look.

Suddenly, the girl who had stood next to Wonka cut in front of him, a false smile on her face.

"Hello. I;m Veruca Salt, it's very nice to meet you, sir."

The whole thing sounded very rehearsed, and very fake. She then curtsied, and continued smile, awaiting his response.

_**"I always thought a Veruca was a type of wart you got on your foot!"** _He giggled, and Veruca's smile vanished. Before he could continue, the boy with the chocolate cut in front.

"I'm Augustus Gloop, I _**lave**_ your chocolate!" Between the boy's accent and the fact that he was stuffing his face, his words came out quiet difficult to hear. Wonka paused before answering.

"...I can see that. So do I! I never expected to have so much in common."

Wonka pushed pass the three children, walked about three feet, and halted. He looked directly at the boy who stood next to Charlie.

_**"You. You're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system!"** _Mike doesn't say anything, and challenges Wonka's glare. Wonka then turns to Charlie.

_**"And you. Well you're just lucky to be here aren't you?" **_

Charlie stays silent, not wanting to come off as rude like Violet, Veruca, or Augustus had. Wonka's voice grows louder.

**"And the rest of you must be their p-" **

He stops dead short, and swallows the word, looking hurt. He continues to try and say the word, opening and closing his mouth. Mr. Salt finally says it for him.

**"Parents."**

_**"Yeah. Moms and Dads!"** _He chuckles, clearly trying to recover from his slip up. He falls short, and his gaze falls to the floor.

_**"D-Dad...? ...Poppa?"** _There's something unsettling the way he speaks, and the way he looks. He shares a confused look with Mike, before the man finally smiles again.

_**"Okay then. Let's move along!"**_Augustus falls back, and Mike quickens his pace, approaching the two girls.

"Vould you like some chocolate?" He asks. Charlie is surprised by the boys sudden kindness, and smiles to him.

"Sure!" Augustus then smiles.

"Zen you should've _**brought**_ some!"

He takes a large bite out from the chocolate, and walks away, leaving Charlie alone and hurt. Meanwhile, Veruca, Violet, and Mike are still mumbling about things, and Mike falls back, next to Charlie again. Up by Violet and Veruca, the words "Best friends!" Can be heard from Violet, and the two girls lock arms. The group continues to walk in silence. For a moment, Charlie considers asking Mike what he and the girls were talking about, but the group reaches the end of the hall and Wonka begins to speak before he can do so.

_**"An important room this. After all, it is a chocolate factory!"**_Mike, for the first time this trip, speaks up.

"Then why's the _door_ so small?" "It's to keep all the great big chocolatey flavor inside! He unlocks the small door, and Mike shoots the man a glare, as Wonka pushes the wall. To Charlie's surprise, it opens, and it's beautiful what's inside.

_**"Now. Do be careful my dear children; don't loose your heads. Don't get over excited. Just keep very. Calm."**_

Augustus drops the chocolate bar he was eating. Charlie looks around the place, with great fascination. Everyone looks impressed, even _Veruca. _Charlie then breaks the silence

"It's beautiful."

Wonka turns around for a moment, to look at Charlie.

_**"What? Oh yeah. It's very beautiful."** _Wonka continues to walk, and the group follows. He then gestures to the river.

_**"Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality. But, you see the waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate. Churns it out. Makes it light. And frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes it's chocolate by waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank."**_Wonka continues, getting closer and closer to the waterfall, before halting.

_**"You like my grass? It's edible. Oh please try a blade, please do. It's so delectable and so darn good looking!"**_

"...You can eat the grass?" Charlie asks, and Wonka gives him a dumb look.

_**"Why of course! Everything in this room is eatable, even I'm eatable! But that is called cannibalism, and is in fact frowned upon in most society's."**_

Veruca frowns, Mike rolls his eyes, Violet continues to look around, and Augustus looks as if he's going crazy.

**"Enjoy!"** Augustus tears off, and the other children remain still.

_**"Go on! Scoot!"**_ The children this time obey, and Wonka raises a finger.

**_"Oh, but, parents! I do need to have a word with you!"_**


	2. Contracts

_**Scarlett Beauregarde** _wanted nothing else in the world except for her daughter to be a champion. That's why she pushed her. She did it out of _love. _At least, that's what she **told** herself. When word was released of a contest, where only five children in the **world **would win, she pushed Violet. In fact, there was a whole day when she had her daughter do nothing but eat chocolate bars, and exercising at the same time. She wasn't about to allow her daughter to become a _fat oaf j_ust for a contest. The first child who won, the obese little one, hadn't surprised her much. Nor the second spoiled one. Oh what joy it brought her, when her daughter ran into the living room, waving about the ticket. It was the feeling of being a _winner._ A winner, Scarlett was, indeed. She hadn't paid much attention to the other winners, because Violet was the only _important_ one. That, she was sure of.

So when Wonka held out that contract and pen, awaiting for a parent to sign, she was the first to grab it, and greedily sign her daughter's name, followed by her own. He claimed it was for a contest, and her Violet was a _**winner.**_

_**"Anybody else?"**_ The man had asked, and Scarlett turned with a smug look on her face.

"I'll take it." A reluctant Mr. Teavee said, taking the pen from the woman's hand.

_**Norman Teavee** _knew he didn't have a normal son. He had an aggressive, arrogant little boy. He'd briefly heard of the Wonka contest, but never had the thought Mike would be interested. So when his son suddenly called for his dad to come in the living room, he'd half expected to see him bragging about something he'd done in his silly little games. Yet there he stood, an unimpressed look on his face as he held the golden ticket. He beamed and walked over to his son, taking the ticket from his hands. Mike never really had the competitive strive to do sports or contests or anything really. But _boy_ did he enjoy proving his point. He'd seen those other kids on TV. The fat one, the brat, and the competitor. He could just see his son then, holding the prize, quiet unimpressed, but Norman knew his son. He would be happy. He'd be so proud, and boy would he _brag. _But if he didn't sign Mike's name, and the other kids won something, making Mike look lesser than them...there would be _hell_ to pay. So he signed his own name, and looked at that grin on Wonka's face, a certain uneasy feeling in his chest.

_**"Two down, three to go!"** _Wonka's words came out, full of excitement at the fact people were signing up. Norman had read the contract, and nothing seemed to bad, just clarifying that anything that happened couldn't be held against Wonka. Which was what made him _iffy_...Without a second's hesitation, the fat one's mother took the pen from his hand.

_**Mrs. Gloop** _only wanted to please her little Augustus. She wanted her son to have everything he ever wanted, to give him a happy childhood. He was such a good little boy, always doing as told, behaving himself. There was no reason he shouldn't have everything he ever wanted. She wasn't surprised, that day when he came bounding into her bedroom, waving the golden ticket around in the air. The sight of a large bite mark in the side of the ticket brought a smile to her face. Her little Augustus hadn't even _tried_. Her husband had been so proud of his son, the _first golden ticket winner_. Mrs. Gloop loved saying that, to everyone. Family, friends, neighbors, strangers, anyone who would listen. However, like everything, Augustus attention died down. The little spoiled girl from England soon was getting all the attention. Then it was the competitive America girl. Then then rude little American boy. And finally the sweet boy from England. She was sure little Augustus would be the winner. The winner of the contest Mr. Wonka had promised. But after reading the contract she had her doubts.

_Any harm done to your child may not be blamed onto Mr. Willy Wonka _The two Americans then signed. At first, the woman stood there, but the thought of her little Augustus having to go home because his mother didn't sign a contract easily broke the woman, and she ripped the pen from the American's hand, scribbling down her (and Augustus's) name. It was long before the brat's father took the pen from the woman's hand, and signed his name.

_**There wasn't** _a thing in the universe that Mr. Salt wouldn't do for his daughter. Weather it be buying her an ice cream cone to setting out a three day search for a golden ticket, he'd do anything to keep his little princess happy. Since the day she was born, that'd been his vow to her. He was not like Veruca's mother, who hardly noticed the girl half the time. In fact, the only time she did notice her daughter was when the cameras were rolling. But don't go thinking for a second that Veruca was a sob story. Oh no. She was truly _rotten. _Always screaming to poor daddy about "Get me this!" or "Get me that!". If he said no..._Lord have mercy. _He remembers how infuriated she was, when the fat German boy won the first ticket. He remembers how quickly she got over her winning the ticket, and got angry at the other three children for having more attention then her. He stared at the contract, and reluctantly took the pen, already hearing the screams from his daughter, on why she didn't get to play the game with the other children, and how horrible and unfair he was. So he signed his name neatly, along with Veruca's. He handed the pen back to Wonka, and straightened his tie, shooting the young American boy's father a glare.

**_"You gonna sign?"_ **Wonka asks, holding the pen out to Joe. He doesn't budge, and eyes the contract up and down. "

_**Poor Charlie. That's all he hears, correct? Could you imagine these four little angels whispering that about him? The golden ticket winner who looses?"**_The elder man looked pained by his words, and took the pen and signed his name, slowly and shakily, followed by the boy's.

_**A/N: Again, I'm sorry, this was a shorter and not very exciting chapter. Sorry for all the shitty character development and such, and there's a pretty big chance that the next chapter will be some more development, maybe getting into some action at the end. Sorry, I'm a potato.**_


	3. And then there were 4

Charlie had hardly _**heard**_ Mr. Wonka.

Over the thunder from the chocolate waterfall, Mike smashing everything in his path, and the constant crunching of Augustus devouring everything in his path, that is. Charlie noticed the two girls walking towards the parents however, and followed them. Mike popped up next to him, seemingly out of nowhere. Everyone turned, and began to exit, until they heard Mrs. Gloop yelling at her son.

_"Augustus! Please, we have to continue!"_ Augustus however, was **dead set** on reaching that chocolate river. Mr. Wonka strolled over to the two, and the rest of the group followed. He wasn't in much of a hurry...

**_"Augustus. I wouldn't try and eat that if I were you..."_**

But he didn't listen. Charlie exchanged a glance with his grandfather. He simply shrugged.

_"Augustus, please listen to Mr. Wonka!"_ His mother screamed, clearly angry.

Augustus had a good 10 feet on her, and she began to wobble away from the group, and towards her son. Augustus stuck his hand in the river to cup some of that delicious looking chocolate, and instead. That was were everything in the world went wrong. Augustus ripped his hands away from the river, and let out out a scream, filled with such pain and agony, it sent chills up Charlie's spine.

_**Hot chocolate.**_

The boy lost his balance, and **fell in.** Charlie covered his eyes with his hands, not wanting to see the result. Only, his hands never moved. He simply stared in horror as the rather large boy fell in. Every time he resurfaced, his cries in pain were louder, and more horrifying than the last. His mother was screaming right along with him, as she sprinted over to the river. He'd never seen someone so wide sprint so fast. His body was covered, in blisters, and that time when one of his hands went thrashing up, Charlie **swore** he saw bone.

Veruca was screaming, right along with him, burying her face into her fathers coat. Violet and Mike both stared in horror. Charlie squeezed his eyes shut., and put his hands to his ears. He couldn't bare to watch the German boy suffer anymore. But that didn't block out his screams that echoed throughout his head. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see Mrs. Gloop, arms outstretched, reaching dangerously close to the river. Augustus wasn't screaming anymore. That was when Charlie turned to his Grandpa's embrace, burying his face in his chest. But oh God, there was that splash again.

Charlie spun around, thinking perhaps, just maybe, Augustus was still alive. Instead he saw that Mrs. Gloop was gone. But there was now a small man standing where she once was. He could hear her screams in pain, and stared at the small figure, who simply **_grinned._ **Mr. Wonka began to speak as though, he couldn't hear a dying woman's screams in the background.

_**"That my dear children, is an Oompa Loompa. Imported directly from Loompa land!"**_

The silence that filled the room was horrifying. There were sniffles from Veruca, who was now in her fathers arms. Grandpa Joe had wrapped his arms around Charlie, as though if he didn't, Charlie too would fall in, even though the group was a good 20 feet away. Violet had turned around, arms crossed, head down. Mike simply stared at the river, eyes wide in horror. Charlie hadn't realized how **badly** he was shaking. Mr. Wonka had a horribly disturbing grin on his face. Was he _**oblivious** _to what just happened?! He suddenly let out a strange screech, and the little man approached.

_** "I want you to fish Mrs. Gloop and her son out of the river. They've already contaminated it enough."**_

The statement had no remorse _whatsoever._ When he was done, he simply stood up, and straightened his hat. As if on cue, the sound of drums could be heard in the distance, as a large pink boat emerged from down the river. Mr. Wonka beamed, and gestured for everyone to get on. Slowly, Violet and her mother stepped in, followed by Veruca and her father, then Mike and his father.

Charlie slipped in, sitting in the back with Grandpa Joe. Mr. Wonka sat himself next to Charlie, and he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. It wasn't technically his fault...He did warn them...but couldn't he have handled it a bit...better? After all, they were just kids. And they had literally watched two people die before their _very eyes. _As the boat rode pass, he saw the body of Augustus Gloop. It was worse then he could've ever imagined. His skin had practically burned off, and any skin that was left was covered in **bright red, big blisters. **part of him wanted to throw up at the sight. In fact, part of him _did. _

Whose to say he wouldn't be next?


End file.
